meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
Community Quiz Page
Add what you want. The more quizzes, the better!!! July 2016 DO YOU LIKE THIS IDEA??? Yes No Do you wanna build a snowman? yeah Nah Music or books? Books Music MSP Wiki or Meep Wiki? MSP Wiki Meep Wiki Movies or artbooks? Movies Artbooks Looks or design studio? Looks Design studio Pixi Star or Zac Sky? Pixi Star Zac Sky Do you ship Zaxi? Yes! Nah August 2016 What's your favorite thing about summer? No school Hanging out with friends Going on vacation/camping The warmth and the sun Nothing; I hate summer what is your hair like??? Straight Wavy Curly A blob of confusion My hair is ___~ Short long Shoulder Length What color are your eyes? Blue Green Hazel Brown Violet Black A mixture of several colors What is your favorite season? Spring Summer Autumn Winter What did you like most about Snowy? How helpful he was How caring he was How smart he was ALL OF THE ABOVE!!!!! September 2016 Spiderleg Lashes or Thick Lashes (MSP)? Spiderleg Lashes Thick Lashes Which theme did you prefer? Even though only like two of us actively play MSP. Sailor Chic Monster Catchers Little Heartbreakers Youtube, TV, or Movies? Youtube TV Movies What's your favorite subject in school? Math English Science History Art Other Would you rather your kid (in the case you were to have one) be kind or smart? Kind Smart October 2016 What's your favorite part of Halloween? Trick-or-treating Dressing up Scaring people/pulling pranks Partying I don't like/celebrate Halloween December 2016 What's your favorite thing about winter? The colder weather Winter break The holidays I hate everything about winter What's your favorite color? Red Orange Peach Yellow Gold Green Teal/Aqua/Turquoise Periwinkle Blue Indigo Purple Lavender Pink Fuchsia/Magenta Brown Black White Gray Silver What's your favorite quality in someone? Loyal Honest Kind Caring Funny Pretty Talented Smart If you were to have a child, would you rather it be a boy or a girl? Boy Girl February 2017 Would you rather be poor and happy, or rich and unhappy? Poor and happy Rich and unhappy Tove Lo or Alessia Cara? Tove Lo Alessia 24k Magic or Love on the Brain? 24k Magic Love on the Brain Would you smooch a ghost? Heck Yeah Heck Yeah Heck Yeah Heck Yeah Yellow, red, or pink? Yellow Red Pink Which shape do you prefer? Heart Star Harry Potter or The Hunger Games? HP THG Green or pink? Green Pink Who do you prefer? Taylor Swift Selena Gomez Which do you prefer? Writing Drawing Orange or green? Orange Green Which do you prefer? Foxes Tigers Hamsters Which do you prefer? Daises Rose Tulips Pen or pencil? Pen Pencil Which do you prefer? School Homework Which do you prefer? Boots High heels Flip flops Which do you prefer? Markers Colored Pencils Paint Pens Who do you prefer? Shakira Rihanna Beyonce March 2017 If you could visit any continent, which continent would you visit? North America South America Europe Asia Africa Australia Antarctica What's your favorite kind of tree? Maple Oak Elm Birch Willow Which mode of transportation do you prefer? Car Train Bus Plane Boat Bike Foot What's your favorite ocean? Pacific Atlantic Arctic Antarctic Southern Singing or dancing? Singing Dancing Reading or writing? Reading Writing April 2017 Do you think the page "Meepers in order from youngest to oldest" should remain on the wiki? Yes No June 2017 Swimming pools or beaches? Swimming pools Beaches Which spelling of this name do you prefer? Hailee Hailey Hailie Haley Halley Haylee Haylie Hayleigh Hayley Which spelling of this name do you prefer? Cayley Kaylee Kaylie Kayleigh Kayley Kayly Which of these gems makes the best name? Amber Amethyst Emerald Jade Opal Pearl Ruby Sapphire Which of these flowers/plants makes the best name? Acacia Azalea Clover Daisy Fern Flora Holly Iris Jasmine Ivy Lilac Lily Marigold Pansy Petunia Poppy Rose Susan Violet Willow Which of these colors makes the best name? Amber Ash Auburn Azure Burgundy Coral Ebony Gray Hazel Jade Jet Kelly Lavender Lilac Raven Rose Scarlet Sienna Tanner Violet Which spelling of this name do you prefer? Lili Lilli Lillie Lilly Lily Which name that starts with "X" is your favorite? Xander Xavier Xena Xenia Which name that starts with "Z" is your favorite? Zac Zach Zachary Zack Zackary Zada Zadie Zara Zaina Zaira Zander Zandra Zane Zavier Zeke Zelda Zella Ziva Zoe Zoey Which nickname for Elizabeth is your favorite? Bess Bessie Beth Betsy Bettie Elise Ellie Elly Elsa Elsie Elyse Eliza Lisa Liz Liza Lizbeth Lizzy Lizzie July 2017 Fifth Harmony or Little Mix? Fifth Harmony Little Mix Who's your favorite K-POP girl group (if you listen to K-POP)? 4Minutes BLACKPINK Girls' Generation Lovelyz Mamamoo OH MY GIRL Red Velvet SISTAR WJSN What's your favorite genre of books to read? Action/adventure Dsytopian Fantasy Historical fiction Mystery Non-fiction Realistic fiction Scary Science fiction Contacts or glasses? Contacts Glasses Would you rather have... 2 million subscribers on YouTube 2 million followers on Twitter 2 million followers on Instagram On YouTube, would you rather have... 100 subscribers who always watch your videos and like them 1 million subscribers but nobody ever watches your videos Will you press the button? Club Penguin gets added back but MovieStarPlanet is discontinued instead. Press the button I will not Would you rather... Be famous Have a best friend who is famous Would you rather... Go to Hogwarts/Ilvermorny/whatever magical school is near you Be a Pokemon trainer Would you rahter... (either way, you get to control where you teleport) Only be able to teleport to places you've already been to Only be able to teleport to places you've never been to before Would you rather... Date someone 5 years older than you and be best friends with someone 5 years younger than you Date someone 5 years younger than you and be best friends with someone 5 years older than you Would you rather... Eat your least favorite food every day (you have to eat it properly) Never eat your favorite food again Do you study/do homework with music on? Yes No Sometimes How many languages can you speak? 1 2 3 4+ Sleeping in cold or hot room Cold Hot Somewhere in the middle Do you like your name? Yes No What do you need most? Time Power Affection Money This or That Stay happy forever Get answers to all of your questions Which wiki are you the most active on? This wiki MovieStarPlanet Wiki Other Which millennium were you born in? For 2000, just choose what you want to. 2nd millennium 3rd millennium Other? Which Hogwarts house are you in? Gryffindor Slytherin Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Who's most likely to be happy all the time Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to get a tattoo? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to get a piercing? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to date a celebrity? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to fall in love in a foreign country? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to get arrested? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to sob because of a sad movie? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to fall down the stairs? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to become a super model? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to care for others when they’re sick? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to laugh at a time that’s not funny? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to win $10,000 at a casino and then lose it all that same day? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to become famous for something weird? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to become a famous YouTuber? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to become a famous artist? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to become a famous singer? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to become a famous fashion designer? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to go viral? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to join the military? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to drop their lunch tray in front of the entire cafeteria? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to win a game show? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to win a Nobel Peace Prize? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to lose a library book? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to end up working in McDonalds, asking if people want fries with that? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to commit a crime and get away with it? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to forget their own birthday? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to completely dye their hair? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to binge watch a series? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to undo vandalism on MSP Wiki? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to see the Emoji Movie? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to add more quizzes to this page? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to add quotes to Let's Quote? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to have a lot of their messages end up on the Screenshots from chat I found hilarious page? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to look at meepers' offsite accounts? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to be a Youtube vlogger? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to die in a zombie apocalypse? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to read the most books? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to shave their head? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to forget someone's birthday? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to get lost? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to have a blog? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to try to revive the dead chat? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to stay up the latest? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to make lip-syncing Musical.lys? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to refer to themselves in the third person? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to get in a fight? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to cry in a public place? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to run away to join the circus? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to spend all their money on something stupid? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to be a drama queen? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to be a good photographer? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to become an alcoholic? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to chat all day? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to cry during romantic movies? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to fall in love? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to fall into a trap of a scammer? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to fight with a gangster? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to have a secret identity? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to hold a grudge? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to make an inappropriate joke? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to queue behind a mannequin? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to set a Guinness World record for sleeping Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Most likely to set themselves on fire as a protest? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Why is Jaehyun here man? Because He lived in america for 4 years what is this? whoop whoop whoop whoop ________ ? ambulance police car fire truck animal control Who's most likely to forget to answer their kik texts (kik meepers only) Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Who's most likely to sing along with the radio Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to get suspended/expelled from school? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to cut their own hair? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to start a new trend? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to become a famous author? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to become famous for inventing something? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to become a famous dancer? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to become a famous actress? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to get critically injured and still survive? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to make up a new language? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to throw up on stage? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to master a musical instrument? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to get their eyebrows done? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to develop supernatural abilities? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to run with scissors? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to live with 500 cats? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to donate to charity? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to master a sport? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to appear on a reality show? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to cure cancer? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to become a millionaire? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to cheat on a test? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to die doing something stupid? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to drop their phone in the toilet? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to get into an Ivy League college? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to prank call 911? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to get detention? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to wear the most makeup? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is most likely to choke on air? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Who is the most likely to spend the most time on their hair? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Snow G3 Who is the most likely to work for the government someday? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Snow G3 Who is the most likely to come from a large family? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Snow G3 Who is the most likely to get a job at Microsoft? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Snow G3 Who is the most likely to become president someday? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Snow G3 Who is the most likely to be grounded for things they look at online? Rapunza Eclipsa Tay PSP DBee ET Tap Paige Snow G3 Category:FancyArticles Category:BombShelter